


Flying The Pirate Flag

by orphan_account



Series: Descendants Drabbles [9]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Flying The Pirate Flag

They left you. Albeit on the orders of their parents - or, more like, Maleficent - but they still left you. Alone. Drifting through the Isle like some discarded rubbish. Just as you were before joining their crew.

With your mother, Gothel, and her violent fits of rage, you can't exactly go home for all the time you used to hide out at the hangout. Yet, your previous place of hangout is too quiet; too lonely to hole up in all alone. You've been there alone; shivering in your pleather cape and glaring at all of the graffiti portraits that Mal painted of you all.

You have no food. No nothing. Just a pile of coins left to you by Mal before she left. Always doubting your power to make your own decisions and your own way in your life. Well, here's the time to prove that you can.

There is no room for weakness on the Isle. None. So, you have pulled yourself up and paraded around the Isle; making a show of that yes, in fact, that you are fine. Even when you really aren't.

Somehow, your wanderings lead you to the docks - also known as the Pirate Quarter. Yet, now you're here, you might as start pushing the dominos of your masterplan.

Striding onwards, you pass suspicious pirate; after suspicious pirate. Until, finally, you push the doors of Ursula's eatery with a massive clatter. As soon as you enter, a roomful of eyes stare back at you in disbelief.

"Well, well, well, look who's decided to turn up." Harry breaks the silence, prowling towards you with his malicious hook outstretched in threat.

"Hello, Harry." You greet nonchalantly. "Is Uma here?"

Before he can answer, Uma rises up from behind the bar. Confident in her own space. "When am I not here? But you know that Y/N, so what do you want?"

You smirk, turning away from lap dog to top dog. But as you face Uma, regarding her and sizing her up, you miss the appraising glances that Harry is sending your way. If there's anything that intrigues Harry: it's someone who knows what they want and isn't afraid to take it. Whatever the cost and whenever the chips are down.

Slamming your blade into one of the eateries' table, you place your threat into the open. Quickly followed by your offer. Literally laid on the table, in the form of a map of the Isle.

"Territory. Mal ain't here and by my bet, she ain't coming back. I don't want it, you do."

Both Harry and Uma drift closer; sharing looks of incredulity. "Why would you give this to us?"

Leaning on your blade, you regard them with intensity. "Let's be real, me and my one-man band can't hold all this territory and you'd probably try and take it anyway. So, why not give it to you?"

There is even more appraisal in Harry's eyes, as he gazes you with both confusion and respect. "What's it in it for you though, lass? The scales look firmly tipped in our favour."

"I want protection. An alliance." You state, plainly laying out your needs. "My old crew up and go with no word to me; the last I saw of them, they were already driving away. No goodbye. No nothing."

The pirates are silent around you as you flash some emotional vulnerability. But upon realising this, you quickly move onwards. "As you can imagine, this mucked up my plans - royally. So, I need some backup while I reenact them."

Uma nods slowly, "I can understand that. But what happens if they come back? Will you drop us like a sack of rocks?"

You smirk, holding out your hand. "They won't. They'll be so wrapped up in their own importance, that they'll only come back to flaunt it. That's just who they are. I've seen that. And I need people real, who will be there for my plans; for me."

"Well then, welcome to the crew." With a cutting grin, Uma's hand meets your own.

"Get ready to cause some trouble, lassie." Harry smirks at yoy from behind Uma's back.

\-------------  
Months have past since you've joined Uma's crew. Dare you say it, it's even more fun terrorising the other inhabitants of the Isle under Uma then it ever was a cog of Mal's crew. You've maintained your fearsome reputation, somehow; with no strings of power lost.

Even more confusingly, Harry and yourself have been growing closer. Actually - scratch that - you are close. From being shoe-horned together by your leader to run the same missions; whether they be collecting money or scaring rival gangs into submission. You've gone from being Mal's third-in-command to having the exact same position in Uma's crew.

In truth, the transition has gone too smoothly and it makes you nervous.

"What are you thinking about, lass?"

With a start, you feel Harry's calloused hand snaking around your waist; ensnaring you in his embrace. A brief smile manages to break through your worrying face.

"Oh I don't know Harry, the usual things."

He spins you to face him and his expression clearly states that he does not believe you.

Sighing, you continue: "Celia read my fortune the other day. A trade for a trade, kind of deal."

"And what did it say?" He prompts after you stop to think for a few moments.

"It was a return of the winds of the past. What if Mal comes back? There'll be hell to pay if she realises I've changed allegiance."

Harry wraps your hands in his own; gazing at you in earnest. He doesn't reply for a moment - merely staring at you in protectiveness.

"I don't think she'll come back, love. She's too busy conquering Auradon and wrapping all those prissy royals around her finger. Besides, what could she have expected? They were the ones who left you. They ain't ever tried to come back and get ya, have they? Or get good ol' King Ben to bring you over to Auradon."

"They've forgotten me." You whisper, tears starting to well in your eyes.

"I think they have, love. So, ya can't keep feeling guilty and holding yourself accountable to people who just aren't in your life anymore."

His calloused thumb caresses your cheek, as he gazes at you in concern. A few, fat tears roll down your cheek and down onto the edge of Harry's slender fingers. Amazing, that one of your previous arch-enemies is now comforting you through some uncomfortable realisations. Six months has changed oh so much.

You nod, still sobbing at the realisation that your closest friends have abandoned you. Not even trying to get you back in their lives. Does this mean that all the memories you have with them are tarnished? That they never cared about you in the first place? Were you a friend, employed for merely territorial purposes?

"Right, here's what we'll do. I'll do the usual rounds while you stay here, with Uma, and help man the shop? Eh, what do ya say, love?"

You nod, sniffling; wiping your nose on a raggedy old handkerchief. "Thanks, Harry."

"Anytime, love. I'm here for ya - we all are. You're part of the crew now; I only wish you'd come over to us sooner."

Softly, he places a kiss on the end of your nose. Then, pulling back, he smiles that incredible grin at you.

"I care for ya love, you're my bird now." He says, proudly, before rising and striding over to the door.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, Y/N."

As soon as he leaves the premises, Uma places a hand on your shoulder. Taking this as a prompt to turn around to face her, you stand and soon crumple into her embrace.

"We've got you now, Y/N. The crew is family. We love you, and we support you. Okay?"

You smile at her. "Okay."

She grins back at you, "Now let's show everyone not to mess with us okay? There'll never be another Mal in our lives again!"

\----  
As you and Uma sit talking in the eatery's downtime (or rather, constructing plans for world domination), the quiet atmosphere is broken by thundering footsteps running up the ramp and into the room. Both craning your necks around to the doorway, you are confronted with the sight of your partner skidding to a halt.

Both Uma and yourself speak at the same time. You, concerned with him and Uma, concerned with the flow of normality.

"Harry, are you okay?"

"Harry, what's the matter?"

He quickly regains his breath, looking at you both with eyes clouded in shock and anticipation. Sliding off his hat, he stalks closer to the pair of you; stopping a mere few steps away from where you and Uma are sat.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but she's back." His eyes land on his captain first, but as soon as he speaks the name, all of the pirates' eyes are on you. "Mal. She back - purple haired and everything."

"How ironic." You mumble to yourself.

Yet, before either Harry or Uma can ask you how you are faring, Gil also bursts through the door.

"Uma, Harry; Y/N!" He breathlessly pants, bending over and trying to restore normal airflow into his lungs.

"Evie, Carlos and Jay are back! I saw them with my own eyes!"

The looks exchanged are those of bewilderment; slowly changing into annoyance. Everything you've all achieved since their move, all is in jeopardy.

"They've even got Ben with them!" Gil proudly exclaims.

Silence.

"Ben?"

"You know, Prince - no, King Ben."

More looks are exchanged; this time of a growing awareness of an opportunity offered. Here's a chance for you all to come out on top once and for all. To show them that while they may forget about the Isle, the Isle certainly won't forget about them. With this in mind, smirks are quickly exchanged between you all; crowned on top with Uma's line:

"I have a plan."

\--------  
Both you and Harry are rushing to re-enact Uma's masterplan. That was quickly conjured and drummed up by yourself and your captain, in the space of five minutes. Following behind you are a scattering of members of the crew, ready to nab Ben at the best opportunity.

An opportunity that is quickly realised.

As you watch from the shadows, you watch Ben wander away from the group - even in spite of the warnings given by the Core Four. Exchanging a smirk with your partner, you start to seize your moment. Moving forward as a group, you are able to nab the King and into your clutches.

"Send him back to the ship." You instruct the pirates; meeting the King's imploring eyes with no reluctance.

Yet, Harry and yourself remain sheltered in the shadows. Watching with the group scramble around to look for the missing King, with lopsided smiles. For you, this is a great cathartic release - especially being able to meddle even as an agent of the shadows.

Harry, adjusts the pleather Cape around your shoulders; then places his worn pirate hat on your head.

At your inquisitive glance, he smoothly says: "Just so they know you're apart of the crew now, lassie."

With that, you let the show begin.

"Don't scare you, but that's my speciality."

His opening line has him emerging out of the shadows; grinning manically and voice high-pitched at the excitement of it all. Meanwhile, you remain in the shadows.

"Harry." Evie hisses.

Deciding to make your move, you slide out of the shadows even more menacingly than Harry previously did.

"Don't forget about me guys. Oh wait, you did."

Raking your eyes over each of their shocked faces, your smile widens. Having the upper hand is just too addictive.

"Y/N?" The disbelief is palpable.

"Hi guys!" You wave a mocking wave - a cheap imitation of the finger bending greetings that Mal often gives in sarcasm.

"What have you done with Ben?" Jay is the first back on the ball.

"Oh, er we nicked him."

You hum in agreement.

"Yeah, and if you want to see him again, have Mal come to the Chip Shop tonight."

"Alone." You add in, sending dagger-like looks to where you know Mal is dwelling in the hideout.

"Uma wants a little visit. Ah Jay, seems like you have lost your touch."

With this, Jay's bewilderment culminates into aggression: rushing forward to deck Harry. All that stops him is Evie holding him back.

"Jay." She chastises.

In a mockery, that you know from experience is historical, Harry yips at Carlos. Rolling your eyes, you turn to follow him down the alleyway but a grasping hand around your wrist stops you.

"Y/N, wait." It's Evie's calm voice that stops both you and Harry in your tracks.

Before you turn around to face them, Harry mouths: "Are you okay?". At your nod, he murmurs for only you to hear:

"I'll be back at the shop. You've got this. Hit it where it hurts."

You share a smile: fleeting yet strong. Then, you watch as Harry turns on his heel; whistling the Core Four's song as he walks. It's this small thing that bolsters you enough to turn and face the people you used to call friends.

"What? What do you want?" You snap.

"What's happened to you?" Carlos gets out.

"What's happened to me? Are you joking?" You rip your wrist out of Evie's grasp.

"You all left me, to fend for myself. No letters, no nothing. You didn't try to get me out of this hell. Heck, I bet you didn't even remember I am here. You've abandoned yourselves. The people I knew would never have left me - or any of the poor kids here."

"You're angry at us?"

"We didn't ask for this!" Jay and Carlos speak at the same time; equally shocked and voices rising in anger.

"Could've fooled me."

"But Y/N -" you cut Evie off, as sharp as a dagger to the heart.

"When we see you on the TV, we don't see you trying to fight for us. We see you prancing around in fancy clothes, with the very people who blame us for our parents' crimes."

They don't reply.

"Why are you with Harry? Are you part of Uma's crew?" Carlos asks, accusation smothering his tone.

"Yes, I am. I'm part of the crew and I'm dating Harry, is that a problem?"

"A problem? I think it is!" Jay splutters.

"Oh my gosh Y/N, you've betrayed us!" Evie seethes, looking you up and down in dawning hate.

"What else was I to do?"

They're all silent. Not offering any viable options. As they know, the Isle is a dog-eat-dog world and you did what you did to survive. Heck, it's not even your fault that you prefer the new life. It says more about them than it does you.

"I cannot believe this! You leave me, emphasis on that, and then, you come back and start blaming me for my choices? Are you for real?"

You huff a laugh, watching how they struggle to reply.

They can't even compute it. With this thought in mind, you smirk over at them. "I hope you get your King back. Because if it's up to me, he won't live to see another dawn."

As you turn on your heel, you hear Mal come out to the balcony. "Y/N?"

You glare upwards at her, before flashing a steel smirk. "Look forward to seeing you tonight, Mal."

“I don’t understand…” Mal looks towards the others to hear the story.

The smirk widens, “Oh Mal, it’s simple: I’m flying the pirate flag now.”

Then, you start to walk away. Whistling all the while.


End file.
